Chime of Blessing
Spirit Costume Skill Yuna’s Storyline |-|Awaking under Bridal Gown - 1= ???: ... Knight: Your highness. ???: ... Knight: The Deposed God will be arriving at the border tomorrow... He is always on time. ???: ... Knight: The knights are prepared for our last battle... So... I’m hoping you might reconsider. ???: ...Captain Perseus. Knight: I’m here, your highness. ???: The stars... the starlight tonight... Knight: The stars are luminous, as splendid as you are. ???: Thank you... master Perseus... Thank you... Knight: ... ???: ... Mikoto: Geez! Why are you always getting into trouble, insect? Alven: Ahaha... It’s a job from the federation sent out across the entire realm, and with a reward this good we can’t just let it go. Besides, ever since you joined in us, our expenses have been... Ouch! That hurt! Mikoto: !!! Aisha: “Federal Investigation Request No. 1551... All adventurer guilds and mercenaries are required to report to the nearest official investigation party after reading this notice and start the investigating the nearby area immediately...” Alven: So, the anomaly ahead is the target mentioned in that request? Aisha: Alven... The woods ahead seem strange... Alven: ...All these trees are withered... That unnatural being seems to be absorbing all nearby soul essence... Aisha: ... Mikoto: Master Aisha, the density of soul essence is increasing as we go forward. Aisha: Everyone, watch out! Something’s coming! Alven: Whoooaaaa...!!! Aisha: Alven?! Mikoto: Master Aisha! Watch out! Alven: Ouch! Aisha... everyone! Are you okay? Aisha: Alven... do you remember what just happened? Alven: I remember that scarlet thing kept growing bigger. I tried to touch it... The moment I touched it, a rift of light opened up in front of me... Aisha: ...So that weird thing teleported us here... Mikoto: The insect always gets us into trouble... What are me and Master Aisha to do... Aisha: (Why am I feeling more and more uneasy... What’s going on...) Mikoto: Master Aisha! The Soul Essence is approaching us! Alven: What? Is it a Starsoul Beast?! Aisha: No... the reaction is really weak, it’s not the size of a Starsoul Beast. Alven: An imperial soldier?! What’s he doing here?! ???: Finally... I found it... The Deposed God... is here... Alven: Aisha! Stay back! ???: ... Alven: ... ???: Are you still trying to stop me, even now?! Perseus! Alven: (Perseus?) ???: Stop playing dumb! We will never forget the aura from you and that Deposed God!!! You knight who has forsaken your oath... The Zean knights will... hunt you down... Per... seus... Alven: He disappeared... Aisha: Alven... did he say Perseus? Alven: Uh... yes, that’s what he said. Aisha: What... what is this place... Soldier: Your highness, a few days ago we lost the contact with the last knight squad from the Zean Principality. ???: ... Soldier: That Deposed God... He called himself Malce, said he came from Mars... Without even lifting a finger, what he did to those elite knights... ???: ... Soldier: Your highness... That god told us he would spare all of us... provided we offer him the sacrifice... ???: ... Soldier: The lords have submitted the resolution to the council, asking the people of our principality to fulfill their wartime obligations... The council sent me to inform you about their decision... They ask you to select the “sacrificial object” yourself... ???: I see. You may take your leave... Aisha: (The imperial soldier... was an illusion...) Alven: Aisha, what happened? Aisha: Ah... I was just wondering why a soul would remain here, and why the Soul Essence is so dense. Alven: Was that really a someone’s soul? Aisha: Yes, that thing was a phantom formed by Soul Essence that can’t escape this place. The souls of the demised seem to be lingering here... And, I can still hear those voices... Alven: Voices? Aisha: Yes... I’ve been hearing voices ever since we came here. I can feel anger, pain... and sorrow... Alven: And that phantom, it seemed to think I was someone else. Aisha: Perseus. Alven: Perseus? Aisha: Yes, a name we often heard while resting in the Adventurer Guild. Alven: Really?! That Perseus? Of the Perseus Order? Aisha: ...Exactly, the name carried on by the order of knights. Alven: ... Aisha: Alven, we have met many people since we started our adventure, right? Alven: ...Yeah... but why do you ask that all of a sudden? Aisha: Actually, those voices have been lingering in my ears ever since we approached this place... Alven: ... Aisha: I didn’t remember it until I heard that name from the phantom. The name carried down by The Perseus Order, the largest order of knights in the Federation... Alven: But Aisha... why do you know all of this... Aisha: I learned them from the people, the plants, the air, from all the beings of this world. Yes... I can feel them... That name itself exists somewhere in this place. And... I can feel it... This feeling is stronger than ever before. Aisha: Come here, Alven. The inscription here... “...Under that sacred banner we gather again. We revere the Gods, yet we shall not rely on them. We accept the truth, yet we shall not be confined to it...” Alven: Isn’t that... Aisha: Yes, Alven, the creeds of Perseus Order. They are engraved on the surrounding stone tablets. Alven: What exactly is this place... Roar!! Aisha: Alven! It’s coming from over there in the woods! Alven: Ah! I see it! Monster: Roar!! Soldier: !!! Alven: (Is that man fighting against a monster? All by himself?) Aisha: Alven! There is no way that soldier can beat the monster. Alven: That guy, he’s fighting even though he knows how it will end!! Aisha: Alven! Watch out! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Monster: Roar!! Alven: Are you okay?! Soldier: ... Aisha: (I can hear it’s broken will wavering. Is he another phantom created by the Soul Essence here?) Soldier: !! Alven: ... Soldier: Master Perseus? Why are you still here? Alven: ... Soldier: Ah! Please forgive my rudeness. I’m a soldier from the third legion... I only asked because of my understanding of the larger plan. Alven: Gree... Greetings... Aisha: (Whisper) Alven... Alven: *Cough*... Soldier! Soldier: Yes, sir! Alven: Report the situation at once. The order may be in trouble. Soldier: ...As you ordered, the other soldiers and I have been attracting the attention of the monsters here since early this morning. Alven: ... Soldier: ...We have distracted three monsters in total, but that last one is our only confirmed kill. About the rest... I don’t know. Alven: Did you receive any other orders afterwards? Soldier: I’m sorry... Captain Perseus... I don’t know what you mean... Apart from this mission, and the sacrifice that everyone knows about... I don’t really know much... I’m just a private in the third legion... Captain Perseus... Alven: That’s it... Soldier: Captain? Alven: What do you mean by sacrifice? Soldier: ... |-|Awaking under Bridal Gown - 2= Malce: ...Repeated mistakes... foolish obsessions... ”We,” the creators of perfection, bound by such foolish ideas... Have you seen it... Yuna... The way “humans” treat each other. They will always be ugly----- Yuna: ... Malce: You tried to save them, but do they deserve saving? Yuna: ... Malce: Stubborn and biased... they blindly believe only in what they see... Thousands of years have passed, yet they’ve made no improvements... Yuna: ... Malce: The time of awakening has come. It is the time to end this game. Aisha: (What is this bad feeling?) ... (That voice, it’s approaching.) Soldier: Master Perseus, the ceremonial shrine is just ahead. Alven: Thank you. Soldier: It is my duty. All of the knights of the Perseus Order have joined in the battle, and we soldiers from the third legion will do our part. Speaking of that, why aren’t you guarding princess Yuna, captain? Alven: Well... Knight: Master Perseus, we’ve been waiting for you. Soldier: Master Knight, I’m a private from the third legion. Knight: The third legion? Shouldn’t that legion be fighting out at the perimeter? Soldier: Yes. Knight: Hmph... So you abandoned your post? Or are you a deserter? Soldier: I was sent here under the command of Master Perseus. Our mission has already been accomplished. Knight: Do not lie! The captain, you say? You mean the traitor standing here?! Aisha: Alven!!! Knight: Ahahahahaha----- Alven: What... what are you doing?! Knight: ...Perseus, I suggest you stop pretending. Alven: ... Knight: Tell me now, where is her majesty princess Yuna?! Alven: I... Knight: You abandoned the vanguard knights, taking princess Yuna to the shrine before we could get there. And then you just disappeared? Alven: ... Knight: Perseus, we’ve known your little plan for some time. Alven: ... Knight: Do you care nothing for the safety of princess Yuna? Perseus!!! Alven: ... Knight: Do you really want to break the oath we swore together?! Alven: ... Knight: But it seems you have changed your mind. These “sacrifices” should be enough. Aisha: (This obsessive phantom has almost lost its mind.) Alven: Mikoto! Aisha! Knight: Humph... I knew you would put up a fight... But this time the order of knight’s won’t let you succeed, traitor! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Malce: Hahahaha----- How ridiculous! Knight: ...!!! Malce: You really put on a great show, humans! Aisha: Is that... the Deposed God?! Malce: Are you too obsessed to realize the power of your opponent, you insignificant souls? Filthy! Weak! Hahahahaha... Do you see, Yuna? Look at your “loyal” knights. Yuna: ... Alven: (Is that a... girl?) Aisha: (I can hear such a sorrowful but determined voice... it’s that girl.) Knight: It... It can’t be... Why is princess Yuna... Yuna: Knights of the kingdom. If you can hear me, please, drop your weapons. You are already dead. What you are seeing is nothing but an illusion. The sacrificial ceremony... In your hearts you already know, don’t you... It’s over... It’s all over... Please... Don’t do that... for me... It was my own decision... The sacrifice... and the difficulties I brought upon Captain Perseus... All of it... They were all my decisions... Malce: He’s just a big talker, always going on about righteousness, honor and bravery. And in the end, he planned to use another “sacrifice” to take your place. Yuna: ... Malce: What are you thinking? You, a “human” sacrificed by the other humans? Sad to see that your efforts were all in vain? Yuna: ...I don’t allow you... to insult them... Malce: Hahaha... Your anger never fails to amuse me, just like before. Yuna: ... Malce: Do you feel regret now that you see how foolish your past followers were? Yuna: ...I’ve never regretted my decision, from the moment it was made! Malce: Humph... Yuna: You are not the only one who has been watching this place since that day. You cast a spell on me before you were sealed. If anyone sees my situation now, they will realize what it means. But... that is also a part of your plan, isn’t it? Malce: Exactly. Because I want to show you how weak and stupid you humans are... Yuna: ... Malce: Hahahaha... I admit it, sacrificed one. The wound from your final attack disrupted my plans. But look in front of you!! Yuna: ... Malce: Just think about the fact that you were abandoned by those cowards! Consecration is nothing but a lie. And what about sacrifice? Tell me, human. Does “sacrifice” mean selecting the young and weak individuals and letting them die? ...To me, whoever created these words is really hilarious. Yuna: ... Malce: I’ll ask you a question, sacrificed one. You sacrificed yourself for them, but what did you get in return? Yuna: ... Malce: Humans are ugly. This cycle has repeated thousands of times, yet they are still powerless to change their fate! However, their futile courage as they attempt to change their fate is quite amusing. Yuna: ... Malce: Hmm? You have nothing to say? Sacrified one! Bonds? Promises? Hahahaha... If these things you once talked about had any meaning, how would you explain these obsessive phantoms? Yuna: ... Malce: Admit it! Human! All these worthless ideas are nothing but shackles to hold you down! Only absolute power has any real meaning! Yuna: ...Malce!!! Alven: Lady Yuna!!! Aisha: Alven! She can never fight against the Deposed God like that...!!! Alven: I know!!! |-|Awaking under Bridal Gown - 3= Perseus: In the end, as a knight too powerless to keep my oath, please let me do one last thing for you... Yuna: Captain… Perseus? Perseus: I picked these flowers at the palace garden last night. Yuna: ... Perseus: I knew you are determined to sacrifice yourself. Maybe these tender flowers are of no use to you... Yuna: No… master Perseus, please, hide this dagger inside the bouquet… A Deposed God like Malce would never pay enough attention to a human to notice such a small difference. Perseus: ... Yuna: Your suggestions are always right. Perseus: You flatter me. Yuna: Whenever I have to make an important decision, you are always by my side to help… Perseus: Princess Yuna... Yuna: Yes, I know… just a few more steps... Perseus: ...A few more steps, and we’ll arrive at the sacrificial shrine... Yuna: Thank you, Captain Perseus. Perseus: ... Yuna: I thought you would never agree with my decision. Perseus: Hahaha… Actually, you’re right… At first, I didn’t agree with your decision... Yuna: But why... Perseus: When there’s a will, there’s a way, your majesty. Yuna: I don’t understand... Perseus: You must have faith in yourself, princess Yuna. Yuna: … Perseus: I care both of the fate of our country, and your own fate. Yuna: ... Perseus: Princess Yuna, please listen to me. I won’t be able to protect you anymore after this. Yuna: ... Perseus: But I will never leave you alone. Princess Yuna, fate is not always on the side of justice. Yuna: But… this is not fair to our citizens, or the knights of the order. Perseus: Please don’t cry, princess Yuna... I have always believed that however desperate a situation may seem, fate will always provide a solution. Cause and effect. Yuna: I don’t understand... Perseus: Yes, you do. You understand more than anyone else. Yuna: … Perseus: We revere the Gods, yet we shall not rely on them. We accept the truth, yet we shall not be confined to it. It was because of you that our country united, that we have lasted until now, isn’t it? Yuna: But I... Perseus: ...Come, Princess Yuna... That flame on the shrine is burning… Malce: Such an annoyance!... Why don’t you weaklings know your place?! Knight: Arrrgggghh… Alven: It that… the power of Malce, the Deposed God? Aisha: (The density of the soul essence is horrifying… Even in this incomplete star world, he is able to gather such great power… If he is fully awakened… I’m afraid… this whole planet would...) Yuna: ...I failed… With my body like this… I can hardly do any damage to him… Aisha: Miss Yuna, please stop! Yuna: ... Aisha: Alven! Her remaining soul essence is running out! We have to stop her! Alven: Yuna! Please calm down! We’ll figure something out! Malce: You are overwhelmed by my presence, aren’t you? You pathetic worms. Humph… Your meaningless resistance will bring nothing but your undoing. Why can’t you understand that? Alven: ...The mere presence of that Deposed God… is almost overpowering me! Yuna: ...No… If it keeps going like this… Aisha: Yuna!! Yuna: If I don’t do this… everyone… will be killed again… Aisha: Alven! Stop her!!! Alven: (Damn it! If only I was just a little bit stronger…) Malce: Finally, you’ve realized the absolute difference between us. Human. Alven: … Malce: Yes, there it is, the look of despair. Knowing your weakness is your first step toward power. And your weakness is those bonds you speak of! Yuna: Silence!!! Malce!!! |-|Awaking under Bridal Gown - 4= Perseus: (Alven, that’s a good name…) Alven: …!!! Yuna: …? Alven: Huh? Yuna: Were you taking a nap? Alven: (Am I dreaming?) Yuna: About the sacrifice the Deposed God asked for, I have already made up my mind. Alven: (No… this seems like someone’s memory…) Yuna: That’s right. I will never sacrifice our citizens to fulfill the Deposed God’s absurd request. Alven: (She seems to be arguing with someone…) Yuna: But… that Deposed God’s power is too strong for us to resist. Alven: (-----) Yuna: The chosen sacrifice was just a diversion. I will become the true sacrifice to complete the ceremony. So… Please help me… Master Perseus… Aisha: Alven!!! Alven: Aisha, where are Yuna and the others... Aisha: We’re fine, but Yuna... She cast the spell hidden in that dagger… Alven: But wasn’t Yuna... Aisha: I can’t even sense Yuna’s existence anymore… Malce: You thought that trick would work on me again? A thousand year has passed. I thought you humans would make some progress, but again I am disappointed. Alven: … Malce: Oh? We have a survivor here? Alven: !!! Malce: Humph… This is what makes you so pathetic, human. You are the same as the souls lingering in this world. You repeat your mistakes again, and again. Alven: ...We are not… what you say we are... Malce: Well? Alven: Malce… in your eyes, we humans are… weak and… ugly... Malce: Humph… Alven: Yeah, you’re right. Sometimes we really are weak… and ugly… However, such weakness and ugliness are also what make us human! Malce: ... Alven: You laughed at those obsessive souls. But they have been lingering here for millennia because they have never given up their determination save Yuna! Alven: You don’t understand it, do you, Malce? You are extremely powerful, but you didn’t kill Yuna with that curse. I couldn’t help asking myself: Why? Why didn’t you kill her? But after seeing Yuna’s last attack on you… I realized the truth. Malce: … Alven: At the last moment, you bound your soul with Yuna’s, and you’ve been asleep ever since. Malce: … Alven: Before I came here, Aisha and the spirits of the Tower of Seasons told me about creatures like you. Beings like you, even if you disappear, as long as people still remember you and tell others about your deeds… You will never truly die. That spell was never a cause, but a merging of Soul Essences!!! Malce: -----!!! Alven: The knights in the Perseus Order were famous for their righteousness and benevolence. As a result, their creeds and their great merits have always been recounted throughout Erin! And you, all the time, you’ve been lurking in this star world all this time. The only reason that you can survive, is that you kept stealing the Soul Essence from the knights and Yuna to feed yourself. For thousands of yours you have refused to face this truth! It is exactly the power of bonds and promises that sustain you! Malce: You damned filth human!!! Shut up!! NOW!!! Burn to ashes, you weaklings!!! Why?! Why is my power waning?! Alven: This is… Aisha: (The soul essences are starting to react as if they’re responding to Alven’s will!) Malce: What… What is this light?!! I understand! Curse you! I curse you!! The sacrificed human hindered me now at this very moment?!!! ???: ... Malce: Even you demised souls dare interfere with my will?! Alven: Hiyaaaaaaa!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mikoto: Never thought an insect could be smart enough to realize all of that! Alven: Haha… Actually, it’s all thanks to the knowledge you and Aisha taught me before. Mikoto: Hah. So shouldn’t you treat your master Mikoto to a dinner feast as a way of saying thanks? I guess two barrels of rice should be enough! Alven: Who measures rice in barrels… Aisha: Ok, Mikoto, stop teasing Alven. I checked the soul essence around us. That star world has collapsed. Alven: So… Yuna and her knights are… Aisha: Alven, you should know this, they were nothing but the aggregation of the soul essence here. Alven: Yeah… but somehow, I can feel that Yuna is still here somewhere. ???: Ouch!!! Wild Wolf: Awoooo... ???: It hurts!!! Alven: Where are you from, beast? Wild Wolf: ----- Alven: (Scared off already. If only all our battles could be this easy…) ???: Tha… Thank you for… saving… savin’ me! Alven: (Did she bite her tongue?!) Aisha: That voice is… Alven: Yuna?! How? Yuna: Huh… Huh?! It’s… it’s like thith!! Aisha: (Ah, she did bite her tongue.) Alven: I see. When I broke the core of Malce’s soul with my sword, the curse was broken too. Aisha: As a result, Yuna fell out of the star world and arrived here. Am I right? Yuna: *Nods* Alven: So, you’re homeless now. Yuna: *Nods* Alven: Ah hah! Perfect, we were just about to have dinner… I mean… If you don’t object… Yuna: *Nods* Mikoto: Great! She accepted your invitation, insect! Alven: Ouch! Just the basic etiquette expected of a knight! “Sacrifice, Justice, Glory, Valor… People will gather together under that sacred flag once again, just like we respect God but don’t rely on God, we admire the truth, but are never ''' '''trapped by the truth…” '- Doctrine of The Knights of the Patthews' Category:Soul Spirit